


Bad Boy

by Channie08



Series: Nct Smuts open [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Is Gay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: Donghyuck has been naughty, his boyfriends have to catch him being naughty to make him be good again.Alternatively, Its a weird plot that I wrote. Enjoy





	1. Caught

As I walked through the front door, I hear my best friend Mark mumble, "Thanks for coming, and understanding..." While pulling me into a hug, patting my back.

"It's no problem, I'm hear to help you anytime hyung." I say back softly, releasing from the hug, only to get pulled up the stairs of his dorm, into his room.

Looking around, it was almost the same as the last time, messy bed, crumpled paper on his desk, but everything else nice and neat. Even his camera was placed in the spot it started in a long time ago, made for Mark's many cover recordings.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner and chose to ignore you... I was just stressed and worried about your reaction, please forgive me Hyuck..." Mark whispered out, tears coming together into his eyes. 

I immediately pulled him into another hug as we sat down on his small bed. "Hey, hey, hey, its okay. You came to me now hyung, didn't you?" I say, smiling proudly at him. 

The boy just looks down and mumbles, "Yeah, but if I wouldn't have ignored you, I could've helped you with Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun... You guys have been together for over awhile, and I was focused on Yukehi and not what I was doing to you, your feelings or the other three and theirs..."

I furrow my eyebrows as I look at his shaking figure, "What do you mean by that?" I tilt his head up to look at me, when he does something unexpected...

He connects his lips to mine.

His hands reach behind me to only come in contact at the back of my head. Hands tangling into my brown hair. Almost as if he was trying to pull me closer, he pushed onto me even more.

But, I didn't move at first, shocked at what was happening. 

When I realized what was happening, I found my hands automatically moving to his waist, gripping them, pulling him onto my lap. It was almost like it wasn't me...

It was weird, kissing my best friend, especially when I knew my boyfriends weren't here, and that he has ignored me for awhile. But the thoughts flew out if my mind when I felt the boy on my lap, slightly open his lips, giving me the chance to move my tongue into his mouth, tasting his minty breath. 

He soon started to grind down onto my hips, which cause a groan to leave both of swollen lips. 

His hands soon found their way down to my shoulders and down my arms, only to grab my wrists, and pull my hands to his crotch. He let go with one of his hands as he used the other to palm himself with my hand. But then, the hand came back, with a click.

Next thing I knew, I had handcuffs around my wrists, and was pushed down onto his bed to lie down. 

"Mark, what the hell! Uncuff me!" I say, pushing my hands in his face, trying to sit up.

Yet, he just pushes me back and ties my feet together.

"I'm sorry Hyuck. Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun are coming to get you. They saw everything that happened... They were connected to a live feed from my camera." He said as he gestured to the camera, where sure enough. The red recording light was on.

"The fuck?! Why Mark?!" I scream at him, he just smirks while saying, "It was a bet to see if you would actually kiss back, we all knew you used to have feelings for me, and the boys were upset you weren't giving them their quality sex time. They aren't mad that you kissed me tho, they thought it would be hot actually... To be fair, I thought you wouldn't have kissed me back..."

I groan at him while I try sitting up once again, only to be pushed back onto the mattress firmly. I glare at Mark, which soon turns to glowering when I hear the doorbell ring. 

All Mark does is smile before he leaves his room with the keys of the cuffs, to answer the door of most likely my three boyfriends. 

I sigh, thinking "I knew I should've blown one of them last week before finals..."

My thoughts were quickly broken as I saw the three idiots walk through the door, smirking at me, Mark smiling behind them.

"Okay I'm sorry I haven't given you enough attention. Now please let me out of these cuffs" I say, glaring once again.

"Haha yeah. Not happening." Jaemin says, quickly losing the hot smirk that was placed upon his lips. 

I grumble before seething out, "And why the fuck not, Na Jaemin?!" The other boys all sigh as Jaemin comes casually walking towards the bed, squatting down to my level to say,

"Well Lee Donghyuck, incase you haven't noticed, us three have gotten no attention from you this past week or so. Yes, we understand its finals week, but we are here to help you study and relax. But what do you do? You go go the library every fucking night with that stupid Yuta who can't seem to keep his fucking hands to his fucking self. And you do nothing about it." He hisses out glaring hard at me. Taking a deep breath, he continues to say, "Then finally, you decide to act like a spoiled brat and yell at us, and just be flat out rude, pushing us away, storming out. We are tired of it, so now it's time to apologize and accept the punishment that's coming your way. You just quickened the pace by having us win the bet."

I quickly look to the side, away from all the boys, not wanting to say anything. But Jaemin only came closer and yanked my chin to look at him. 

"Okay..." I whisper to him, but he only shook his head and said, "Okay... What?"  
I groaned and softly say, "Okay Jaemin..." He laughs sarcastically before slapping my thigh a little roughly.

"That's not my name to you right now and you know damn well it isn't. I don't care that Mark is here, he was bound to find out someday. Now say it correctly." He harshly said.

Tears start to prick the corner of my eyes as I quickly look to the other 3 behind Jaemin. Jeno and Renjun look stoic as they also glare at me waiting for me to say it. But Mark looks a little surprised and sympathetic. 

But my chin is forced back to Jaemin once again. He holds it tightly in place, and pinches my thigh. A few tears find their way our of my eye, as I choke back a sob and spit out,

"Okay daddy!"

Jaemin soon let's go of my chin, and goes to untie my legs and gestures for Jeno to come pick me up. When he gets to me. He pulls me up by then chain connecting the cuffs and lifts me to sit on his hip. I bury my head into his neck as more tears fall down my cheeks.

I feel us go down the stairs and the other boys say bye to Mark. "Bye Hyuck..." He says, patting my shoulder. But I just bury my head further into Jeno's shoulder.

Next thing I know, I feel my hair getting tugged at the back if my head, pulling my head up to look at Mark as well as Jaemin.

"Dongyuck say goodbye to Mark, be respectful you brat." He hisses out. Smacking my ass a little hard. 

"B-B-Bye, Mark H-Hyung..." I stutter out, tears falling more freely. His face turns down in guilt as he mouths an apology to me. 

Jaemin lets go of my hair, and slightly pushed my head back to Jeno's neck. 

They walk out to the car quickly as Renjun gets into the back, and Jeno sets me down right next to him. Then he goes to start the car as Jaemin sits in the passenger seat.

Once we pull out of the driveway, Jaemin hands back a medium sized box to Renjun, who accepts it with no hesitance. 

I glance curiously at it but am soon getting pulled to lay down across the back seats. Renjun crawls towards my feet and starts tugging my pants and boxers down. 

"Renjun what are you doing, we are in a car!" I shriek, trying to pull my legs together. But Renjun pinches my leg.

"You yell at us in grocery stores. So I can do this here." He says monotonely. 

He continues to pull them down and I try to cover my cock with my coffee hands. "Donghyuck just stop moving and accept it. It's your fault anyways." He sighs out trying to get me to move my hands. 

When I don't, he grabs them and the keys to the cuffs and un-cuffs my right hand before pulling it up to my head and puts it through the handle on the door before re-cuffing me. 

"What the hell!!! Undo that!!!" I scream at him, trying to tug my arms down to no avail.

Another pinch comes, but this time it's from Jeno who turned around, stopped at a stop sign. 

"Just fucking listen to him, stop struggling, it will just get worse."

Right after, Renjun pulled out a bottle of lube from the box, and started covering his fingers in it. 

He leaned his head down to my ear and whispered, "Are you okay with this?? If your extremely uncomfortable just say oranges... The other two know this and we'll immediately stop if you say it, but remember you did the same thing to Jeno, okay?" I nodded at him and whispered a quiet okay.

Convinced, he leant back on my legs and quickly he brought one of his slender fingers to my hole, slowly pressing it in, moving around trying to get me used to it. 

As he moved his slender finger around, I felt myself gasp as he faintly brushed my prostate, "More! P-please more!" I moan out, trying to push my hips back. 

He quickly adds another finger, curling into my prostate, cause me to let out a breathy groan, "Renjun please! Yes!" I quickly spit out. 

This made him stop for a second, to pinch my thigh again and ask, "That's not my name baby, what is it?" 

I shiver at the demanding tone in his voice before whispering "Mommy!" He smirks in satisfaction before tutting in a sing-songed voice, "Ah, louder please and I'll give you another finger baby."

"MOMMY!" I scream, pushing down deeper in his fingers, moaning each time the touched my prostate.

Renjun quickly added another finger, working them around, stretching them out and curling them in. "M-M-mommy!! More please! I-I want you t-to fill me up! Please mommy, please!" I cry out.

I feel a hand softly come in contact with my cheek and I look and see Jaemin, looking at me.

He drags his fingers across my cheeks, and nose, before coming down to my lips. Then he slowly pushes his index finger into my mouth, which makes my tongue dance around the digit, slightly sucking on it.

"I think our baby is ready Junie, let's get it in and on him, yeah?" Jaemin questions before pushing another finger into my mouth. 

I look at the two boys curiously before I feel Renjun pull his fingers out of me, causing a high-pitched whine to leave my mouth. 

The whine quickly stops when I see Renjun take a sparkly dark blue dildo out of the box. He quickly drizzles it with lube, and spreading it out. 

My breath hitches in my throat just looking at it. I quickly shake my focus to Jaemin as he is slowly pumping his fingers in and out of my mouth. 

He nods encouragingly at me, to which I look back at Renjun and slowly stutter out around Jaemin's fingers, "M-Mommy? C-Can we wait till we-we get home?" 

This causes Renjun to shake his head at me, I gulp before shakingly nodding at him. 

So, he slowly enters the tip of the dildo into my hole, causing me to moan out at the pleasure of being filled up. He then pushes more of it in, inch by inch until it bottoms out. 

Letting out a shaky breath, he lets me adjust to the size of it before he starts slowly pumping it in and out of me. I quietly let moans out around Jaemin's fingers.

But before anything else could happen, the car goes into park, and Jeno turns around and grabs the box. Reaching into it, he grabs one more thing, before he quickly puts it on my cock. 

A matching sparkly blue cock-ring. I whine in protest and I start wiggling around, unccomfortable at the snug feeling around my cock. 

Renjun puts the dildo all the way back in before he asks me to lift my hips up for him, which I quickly comply to do, determined to he a good boy for them. And then he pulls my boxers and pants back on, then uncuffing my wrist to take it out of the handle, finally re-cuffing me. 

Jaemin takes his fingers out of my mouth, quickly commenting, "Your gonna be a good boy for your mommy and daddies, right baby?" I nod as fast as I could.

I sit up in the car, realizing we were back at our house, but quickly regret it. The dildo was shoved right up against my prostate, causing a loud moan to leave my mouth.

"Baby I love how beautiful your moans sound, I want to hear more when we are inside okay?" Jeno says as he comes and opens the door I'm at. 

I let out a shakey, "Okay daddy." As he takes me out and puts me on his hip once again, the dildo pushing in further. I put my head into his shoulder, trying to hide the blush coming on my face.

All of a sudden, as we are walking up the driveway to the front door, the dildo starts vibrating, causing me to let out a cry if surprise and a loud groan. 

"Hey, is Donghyuck okay? He looks a little red? Is he sick?" I hear from the right of me. 

I look over and see our cute little neighbors, Chenle and Jisung, best friends, with their respective parents Kun and Taeyon, out on the Lee's yard.

Jaemin stops to look at them and say, "Yeah, he ate something bad at his friends house. We are gonna go put him to bed, do you know any good remedies for food sickness Mr.Lee?"

Taeyong nods before saying, "Lots of rest and water okay? You want him to get it out of his system and have him wear cold washcloths on his forehead. Feel better Donghyuck!" Then the two little ones chorus, "Yeah feel better!!" 

I smile a bit before groaning again, putting my head back into Jeno's shoulder, biting down a little bit to keep quiet. 

We walk inside and the moment the door shuts, the settings of the vibrator raise up, and I let out a loud moan. 

"Okay, Jeno, go put him on the bed, naked. Make sure you cuff him to the head posts okay? Tell him what's gonna happen." Renjun says, before heading into the kitchen.

So, Jeno walks us to our master bedroom, and carefully lays me down on the bed. Then he starts stripping me of my clothes, tossing them on the floor.

"Alright baby, so you know why this is happening. Now, here's what's gonna happen, we are gonna leave you alone in here with the vibrator still in, and a few other things. We want you to go through a few dry orgasams. This is your punishment okay? Oranges is your safeword, and do know that we love you a lot, alright baby?" He says softly. 

I nod my head and he sighs in relief before his hand goes down to my cock, giving it a few good pumps. He kisses the tip of it, pushing his tongue into the slit of my head, before he stops and grabs a few things from the nightstand. 

The first item is a blindfold which he puts on over my eyes. Then he grabs something that clinks together. I soon find out that they are nipple clamps when I feel them get squeezed onto my hard buds. Finally, he cuffs my hands to the bed with another pair of cuffs, and ties my feet to the end posts. 

He kisses my lips, and slowly leaves a trail of kisses all the way down to my hip bone, where he finally ends with licking a fatwarm, wet, stripe, all the way up my hard cock.

"I love you Hyuckie, don't forget your safewords. Renjun will be in soon..." He says gently to me, before I hear him quietly leave. 

 

All of a few minutes go by before I hear someone enter the room. "M-Mommy?" I question worriedly. Shaking in pleasure, I curl into the touch that is soon placed upon my side.

"Yeah its mommy, are you gonna be a good baby?" He asks softly. I nod quickly as I feel him sit next to my head on the bed.

He chuckles gingerly before saying, "Okay, baby, all of the toys on you are the vibrating ones, we'll come and check on you soon. Drink some water so you don't get dehydrated" I nod once again and he soon puts the top of a bottle to my lips and let's me drink.

Once all the water is gone, he gives me a quick peck and moves down to my hips, caressing my ass and kissing my cock.

"Baby, the vibrators are gonna be changing alright? Some will be soft, others won't be... Remember your safeword, ye it if you need to and we want to hear you moaning, so moan very loudly baby... I love you so much!" He explains to me, before bobbing his head down on my cock a few times, collecting the precum that's collected at the slit of the head. 

"I-I love you to m-mommy" I stutter out, moaning through the whole sentence. 

Then when he leaves the room, all the vibrators get turned onto what I assume is their highest settings. My body automatically starts shakingn with pleasure, causing me to let out a gasp as I tried curling up. 

"O-Oh Mommy!!! Daddies!!" I moan out loudly, feeling an orgasam coming embarrassingly fast.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jaemin's POV:

"O-Oh Mommy!!! Daddies!!" I hear Donghyuck scream. I look to my left and see Jeno holding an exhausted Renjun.

"Was he being that difficult in the car?" I question with a slight chuckle, moving to the two of my boyfriends, joining their cuddling.

"A bit, but I'm mainly tired from finals, we should've waited a week more. I feel bad, this is how he gets during all of his finals..." Renjun responds, pouting slightly. I just laugh, leaning into Jeno's shoulder.

Said boy nodded before saying, "Yeah, but he needs to learn now, and know he can't get away with it just because it's finals week. Besides, we will make ramen for him once we are done." Then he kisses the pout off of Renjun, squeezing both of us tightly. 

Right as he does that, we hear Donghyuck moan extremely loud. I look to the both of them, and take a remote from the coffee table and turn it off. Then we her a slight whine, "B-But daddy!" 

Laughing, I pull Renjun into my lap and slowly start kissing him. As I do this, Jeno goes and starts messing with the all the remotes settings, changing them up, before he to comes over and starts kissing Renjun's neck. All of us hoping our boyfriend will know that his attitude needs to change.


	2. Baby

Donghyuck's POV:

"I-I'M SORRY!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!" I gasped out after I reached my ninth dry orgasam. 

Tears were streaming down my face as the vibrations cause pleasure to course through my body. My hips kept arching off the mattress, desperate for friction and release. 

Suddenly, the vibrations changed settings again, and I immediately felt my stomach tighten up in heat, ready to release, but only to be cut off once again. 

I screamed out of frustration before whimpering a soft, "Please! Jeno hyung! Please..." 

My plea seemed to be heard, as my three devilishly handsome boyfriends walked in, eager to see the damage they've done. 

I could only imagine what I looked like, but apperantly I wasn't the only one who gotten wrecked. Renjun's torso and neck was covered in deep purple hickey's, lips swollen, cum dried on his stomach and hair askew.

Jeno walked up to the bed, smirking before whispering, "Donghyuck-ah, do you think you've learned to be a good boy?"

My hips twitched as I moaned out, "Y-Yes! I'll b-be a good boy from n-now on!" 

Renjun just chuckled at my response, moving close to lay by my side. Jaemin on the other hand, traced his fingers around my cock, asking, "How many times have you had an orgasam baby boy?" 

I gasped at his touch, replying, "Nine times, a-about to he ten daddy!" 

Jeno let out a quiet 'damn', as when this happened to him, he only had three when this was done to him.

Renjun immediately started taking all of the toys off of me, whispering so the other two boyfriends wouldn't hear, "I didn't think Jaemin would make you go for this long, I'm sorry baby..." 

I only nuzzled my head into his neck, my body still twitching from the sensitivity. Then Jeno moved closer and asked, "Baby, do you want one of us to help you finish? You can cum this time..."

I nodded my head, and Renjun then questioned, "Who do you want to help kitten?"

I looked between the three boys before stuttering out, "I-I want daddies in me and m-mommy on me p-please?" 

Jaemin laughed softly, sliding me until him and Jeno were positioned underneath me, my back against Jeno's chest, so I was facing Jaemin. 

"Alright baby, I know your strechted enough, so Jeno is going to go first, then I will once your ready. Renjun will rode you once I'm in, okay?" Jaemin softly told me.

Nodding my head, I let Jeno bring his thick cock to my entrance, before he slowly pushed himself in. I moaned as he bottomed out. 

I sat for a minute or two, getting used to his thickness before I told Jaemin he could enter now. He grabbed my hips as he also slowly pushed his long cock in, rubbing against my walls and Jeno's cock. 

I gasped at how full I felt. "D-Daddies, mommy? I-I don't think I w-will last very long. Mommy I want you n-now please" 

Renjun moved, and slid on top of the three of us, sliding onto my cock with ease. He leaned his head over Jaemin's muscular shoulder, groaning at satisfaction.

Jeno and Jaemin then shared a look, and started slowly thrusting into me, working up a rhythm. And Renjun started steadily bouncing himself onto my cock, placing his hands onto my shoulders. 

"Baby your still so tight!" Jeno groaned out, starting to thrust a bit faster. Jaeming huffed in agreement before catching up to Jeno's pace. 

Then Renjun suddenly moaned loudly, seemingly to find his prostate, bouncing faster go hit the spot more. 

"M-Mommy so pretty!" I gasp out, closing my eyes as I felt Jaemin's long cock drag down my walls, "I'm really up-close daddies!" 

But I wasn't the first one to come, it was Jaemin as I felt his cum start filling between Jeno's cock and my walls. This immediately caused Jeno to cum at the feeling, filling me up even more.

They slowly trusted their way down from their high, and Renjun was soon crying out, jerking himself off to cum long thick ropes of white down his stomach. 

Finally I released my long awaited orgasam and cummed into Renjun, filling him up, and even leaking down my cock onto the two boys under us. 

After sitting there for a bit, all coming down from our highs, Jeno and Jaemin pulled out of my hole, me whining at the over stimulation. They only chuckled as they went to thebathroom, grabbing wet washcloths to wipe us up. And also lifting Renjun off of my cock.

"I'm gonna go make ramen, you babies take a quick nap." Jaemin said, giving us all a quick kiss before leaving with the soiled towels. 

Jeno pulled Renjun and I together before quickly putting matching buttplugs into our sensitive holes. "I know you both love keeping the cum for a bit. Now go to sleep loves." He said gently, carding both hands through our sweaty hair. 

"I love you Jeno hyung..." I whisper before falling asleep to said boys beating heart....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should I find a way to keep this going or just leave it like this?


End file.
